


There's No 'Good' In Goodbye

by pumpkinpoop



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Adam Davenport/Chase Davenport (if you squint), Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpoop/pseuds/pumpkinpoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the youngest, yeah. He was the smartest, <strong>definitely</strong>. But in the end, it did not matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's the 'nice' in nice try?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chambers_none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/gifts).



> **DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND. THIS IS NOT A BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVEN IF I PUBLISHED IT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY AND GIFTED IT TO YOU.** Sorry if its sad and depressing but you know me and my emo songs ;)  
>  Hope you like it!  
> Fun fact #1: I got the inspiration for the plot while I was in the toilet! Cool, huh?

"This is the worst mission ever!" Bree shrieked into the strong wind that rushed past her, almost making her fall over.

"Calm down, Bree. I'm sure Chase will get us out of here," Adam gripped her shoulders. "And stop moving."

Bree inhaled. And exhaled. Inhaled. And exhaled. Grabbing what was left of her courage, she looked down.

"No, no, no, look up," Adam tilted her chin up to face the sky. "There's nothing for you to see down there." The moment those words left his mouth, they heard another loud crack. Both siblings stilled. Hesitantly, they looked down.

_"Adamwe'regoingtodieIdon'tseeChaseorMrDavenportanywheredidtheyleaveusheretodieIdon'twanttodiethecrackintheiceisgettingbiggerwecan'tsurvivethecoldforverylongneitherofuscanflyorlevitatelikeChasecanwhereisChaseWE'REGOINGTODIE-"_

"Bree, calm down!" Adam shook her slightly. "Chase will come. Believe in that." His voice shook. "I mean, when has Chase ever abandoned us when we needed help?"

Adam clenched his fists, forcing himself to believe that. But as every second passed, his hope faded. It has been roughly three hours since the factory exploded and they were thrown in the middle of what seemed to be an ocean covered in ice. They were now unable to move a step as the ice was breaking. The cold was starting to get to them. He could feel his teeth chattering.

All of a sudden, he felt a tingle. He froze. A tingle could only mean "Chase!"

"Adam, I'm coming to get you and Bree so don't move." Adam would never admit it, even if in the face of death, but he almost cried upon hearing his brother's familiar voice.

"We don't really have a choice." he quickly retorted, hoping he did not sound too overjoyed and relieved.

"Wow. A simple thanks would suffice." Chase rolled his eyes.

He disabled the mental link as he continued floating over the wide expanse of ice. Chase tapped his earpiece. "Leo, are you guys nearby?"

"Er, no! We're got caught in a mini blizzard so we might be slightly delayed! But don't worry, we still have your location!" Leo shouted.

Chase sighed. Of all the places the factory could be in, it had to be in the Antarctica. He hated the cold. Tugging his jacket tighter, he continued towards his siblings.

"Bree! I just got a mental link from Chase and he's coming!" Adam shook his sister joyfully. "Told you he would."

Bree heaved a sigh of relief. "Now we can finally leave this stupid place."

"Adam! Bree!" both of them turned to find their youngest brother levitating towards them.

"Chase!"

Chase slowly set himself on the ice. Almost immediately, a small crack appeared. "Wow. The ice is getting thinner."

"Yeah, we would know." Bree rolled her eyes. "Please get us out of here!"

"Listen, I'm going to move you guys with my molecularkinesis to come here with me. Where I think its relatively safer. Mr Davenport and Leo will be coming soon." Chase briefly explained, readying himself.

He twitched as his ears picked up an unfamiliar sound. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what? The sound of the ice cracking?" Bree snapped. "Chase!"

"Okay okay. Calm down," Chase held out his hands. "Activating-" The sound was getting louder.

Now Adam and Bree heard it. "What is that?"

Chase looked up, using his super sight. He squinted through the snowflakes as he caught sight of something flying in the air towards them. "Is that a helicopter?"

"A helicopter? Is it Mr Davenport?" Bree suggested excitedly.

"No, I don't recognise it-" Chase froze as he finally saw it.

"Chase! There's a helicopter from Cayn approaching you guys! They must have come back to finish the job!" Leo shouted in his ear.

"A little too late, Leo." Chase hissed, thinking. He could see machine guns at the sides of the helicopter. They must have been shooting at the ice to make it more unstable. Chase watched as one of Cayn's henchman peered over the side of the helicopter before dropping something. A grenade!

"Shit!" Chase looked down. There was no time for him to get Adam and Bree and he will not make it to them in time thanks to the breaking ice.

"Chase? What is it?" Adam asked, feeling worried. It was rare to see Chase look so frantic in front of them. "Is it Mr Davenport?"

Chase looked at them, holding out his hands, his eyes focused and determined. All of a sudden, a force field appeared around them.

"Chase?" Adam pressed his palms against the force field, staring at his brother who was **outside** of it.

"Chase, what's going on?" Bree shouted, banging on the force field.

Both of them watched, stunned, as Chase smiled. It was different from his usual condescending smirk or his evil smile or his gleeful smile. It was a smile full of something they were afraid to decipher.

"Thank you." They watched him mouth the words as the place exploded.


	2. Where's the 'soul' in soldier on?

Adam opened his eyes, squinting as he rubbed his throbbing head. Bree was lying atop him, unconscious but breathing. Chase's force field was still protecting them. His eyes finally focused as he realised that they were in the water.

"Bree, wake up!" he shoved her off as he sat up, looking around.

Bree opened her eyes, squinting. "What happened? And where's Chase?"

The force field flickered before vanishing. Bree managed a small scream as they plunged into the water.

Adam pulled Bree, ensuring her head was above the icy water. "Why did the force field disappear?"

Bree gripped him, her eyes wide in horror. "Adam, look."

There were chunks of ice floating in the previously frozen water far from where they were. It was as if they were surrounded by a moat.

"What-" both of them stilled as they realised that the helicopter from before was gone but in its place was the smell of gunpowder.

"Chasey!" Adam dove into the water, swimming strongly towards where he last saw his brother.

"Chase! Chase!" Bree, being unable to breathe underwater, did her best to keep afloat while calling for her brother.

After what seemed like an hour, Adam appeared. **_Alone._**

"Chase is fine, I'm sure of it. He's smart. He would have found a way out." Bree was the one trying to assure her brother now.

Adam just stared blankly ahead, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists. Chase had been unprotected. Anything could have happened to him.

"Adam! Bree!" both of them looked up to find another helicopter hovering above. The only difference now was that they could see Leo looking down at them. "Are you guys okay?"

Now, Mr Davenport's head peered out. "We were so worried when we lost connection with Chase! I thought Cayn did something." simultaneously, a ladder dropped.

"Something did happen," Bree blurted, shooting a nervous glance at the strangely silent Adam. "Just not to us."

"I'm not leaving without Chasey!" Adam suddenly shouted, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

Mr Davenport froze, as if finally realising that Chase was not with them. "What happened to Chase?" his voice was full of dread.

Adam dove into the water. 

_"ChasesawCayn'shelicopterbutwecouldn'tseeanythingChaseprotecteduswithhisforcefieldbuthewasoutsideofitwhentheplaceexplodedwhenwewokeuphisforcefielddisappearedandChasewasgone."_

Leo and Mr Davenport did their best to understand the fast girl. Mr Davenport understood first. "No. No, no, no, no, no." he disappeared inside, shaking his head.

Leo just gaped, not wanting to comprehend whatever Bree just uttered. "But but but its Chase!" that was all he could say.

Mr Davenport appeared, looking determined. "That's why we're going down to look for him. Catch, Bree!" he threw a bulky bag down which she easily caught. "Climb down, Leo."

Bree flinched as he entered the water, splashing her in the process.

"Its cold!" Leo yelped, automatically wrapping his arms around himself.

Mr Davenport ignored him. "Bree, you and Leo will be joining Adam to search for Chase. The diving equipment is in the bag. I will be staying here with the GPS in case Chase's location suddenly appears. And also because I can't leave the helicopter in the middle of nowhere."

Both of them nodded solemnly. But before they could start, Adam appeared, thrusting his arms out of the water. "I found him!" 

"Chase!" his skin was frighteningly pale and his lips had a tinge of blue. He did not seem to be breathing. "Bring him up!" Mr Davenport ordered.

Adam climbed the rope with one hand, ensuring Chase was secure in the other. Once he placed Chase down, Mr Davenport checked for his pulse. The helicopter was silent, the rest waiting with bated breath. Adam bit his bottom lip anxiously, trying to see whether Chase's chest was moving. "There's a pulse! Its very faint but its there," Mr Davenport immediately stood and headed to the controls. "Adam, give him CPR. I'll get us back."

Adam allowed himself a small sigh of relief as he neared his unconscious brother. He pinched Chase's nose and opened his mouth before placing his mouth there. Bree and Leo huddled together as they watched Adam and Chase.


	3. Where's the 'fair' in farewell?

"Now, you guys leave while I work on Chase." Mr Davenport was already at his devices as he said that. "Douglas!"

Bree and Leo had to pull Adam out of the lab. "Chase will be fine, Adam. Big D will make sure of that."

Once the doors slid shut behind them, Adam sank to his knees, covering his face. Bree realised with a start that his large usually steady hands were trembling. Biting her bottom lip and holding back her tears, she sat beside her brother and put her arm around him comfortingly.

"I thought he was dead when I saw him in the water." Adam's voice shook. "There was this cloud of red around his head and-" his voice cracked.

Leo bit his lip, furiously blinking away _his_ tears. "Big D will make everything better, Adam. Chase is in good hands."

\---

Donald Davenport was worried. He was rarely like this since there was nothing his wealth was unable to attain. But right now, money would not be able him. Money would not be able to help Chase.

"He seems to have hit his head on something and swallowed a lot of water in the process." Douglas eyed the scan results.

It was times like this where Donald admired his (younger) brother's ability to keep calm in times of emergencies. Douglas had come running when he was called and did not even blink when he saw Chase. Instead, he snapped on latex gloves and started scanning his body.

"Donald? You ready?" Donald jerked in surprise and looked up, meeting his brother's calm eyes.

Chase was already in his capsule, his microchip taken out to check for any damages.

"Er yeah." Donald sucked in a breath as he joined his brother.

\---

"Its been four hours already!" Leo paced anxiously in front of the lab entrance.

Adam was still in the same position as he was before. Leo had the sneaking suspicion that he had fallen asleep amidst all the panic.

Bree appeared, holding a tray of drinks and food. "Good thing Tasha is out on a course. I think she would have gone crazy with worry." there was no denying the fact that Tasha hated that they were involved with missions and danger.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Before Bree or Leo could do or say anything, Adam was already up, ploughing through the doors like it was nothing. _"Chase!"_

Chase's capsule was flashing red.

"Adam!" Mr Davenport sounded tired. "How many times have I told you to _open_ the doors?"

"Mr Davenport, what's going on?" Bree dashed in after her brother.

"Stop it, Adam! You might hurt him!" Douglas was trying to push Adam away from the capsule.

"We're just doing a thorough scan of Chase. Nothing to worry about." Mr Davenport sank back on his chair, tapping his screen.

"Scan? What for?" Leo hurried to the screen.

"Just making sure nothing bad happened inside of him. And to make sure he didn't lose anything vital." Douglas succeeded in pushing Adam away. "Chase was quite smart. After he protected you two with his force field, he broke the ice beneath him to submerge himself in the water, keeping himself safe. Kind of. But I think his head hit some piece of ice, knocking him unconscious. And he inhaled some water too."

The capsule stopped flashing. "Now to put his microchip in." Mr Davenport tapped on another button. "Now Chase is as good as new." he beamed.

Adam watched as Chase's familiar hazel eyes opened. Chase just stood there, staring at nothing while his capsule door slid open. "Chasey?" Adam timidly called out.

Chase slowly turned towards him, his eyes slowly focusing. "Adam?"

Unable to help himself, Adam rushed to his brother and pulled him out of the capsule before proceeding to squeeze the air out of him in a tight embrace. "You're okay! You're okay!"

Chase wheezed, trying to breathe. "Yeah." Adam put him down but kept his hands around him. "How about you? Did you guys get hurt?" Chase gave him a quick look-over before turning to Bree.

Bree smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "You protected us." she ran towards her brothers and hugged them, sobbing.

Donald and Douglas looked away as the three siblings hugged. "Are you guys crying?" Leo asked incredulously. Donald pushed him away.

"Don't ever do that again!" Adam shook Chase, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"But I'm okay." Chase managed a small smirk. "I calculated the timing-"

"It doesn't matter. We thought you died. For us." Bree cut in.

Chase's smirk softened into a gentle smile. The same smile he gave them before. "And I would do it again."

"No! If you die, we die." Adam declared firmly.

Chase laughed, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye. "Then I won't die," he looked at them before smiling.

Bree just stared at him before shaking her head, resigned. "We'll make sure you won't."

Donald coughed awkwardly, interrupting them. "As sweet and touching as this is, Chase needs to rest. So do the rest of you. This has been a long mission." he walked towards them before hugging Chase. "And I'm glad you're okay." Leo and Douglas joined them.

"By the way, Adam, were you crying when I contacted you?" Chase nudged him, grinning.

"...No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end. Sorry if the ending was weird and abrupt or the story was _bleh_ halfway through. To be honest, I just wanted to write the part where Chase protected Adam and Bree so the rest of the story was kinda not planned. Haha  
>  Fun fact #2: my original idea was that Chase would die as Adam never found his body but I thought that it would be too sad. And we both know you're sad enough *sticks tongue out* so I added a sprinkle of happiness :)
> 
> P.S. I tried to post this on the 3rd but somehow I was unable to so I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you liked it enough to not hate it and *whispers* happy birthday!


End file.
